


To Do: Royal Matchmaking

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Untitled Goose Game Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: In which the horrible goose fills in for the matchmaking goose.





	To Do: Royal Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

> Written for "Goose Is Filling In for Soulmates Determined by Angry Goose Goose" and "this goose is the most perfect and precious being [character] has ever met."

The goose was beautiful: it had a long, graceful neck like a snake, shining white feathers, the most adorable flappy feet, and large majestic wings. Its body was big enough to hug, but its head was small where it rested on Thor's shoulder.

"That thing is a menace," Loki said.

The goose clacked its teeth at Loki, who flinched back as far as the handcuffs would let him go, which wasn't far at all.

"Shh, don't listen to him, dear friend," Thor said, stroking the goose's back as it wriggled itself into a more comfortable position in his arms. "He's just jealous of your grace and cunning."

"Cunning? You call this cunning? It stole the keys and hid them. A child could do that."

"Ah, but it managed to bind us together with neither hands nor obvious accomplices." Thor regarded the goose fondly. "You are very cunning, friend goose."

"It's not your friend," Loki said. "It has no friends."

"Isn't it?" Thor asked. The goose had given him a moment of time alone with his cherished brother and provided a target for Loki's ire that wasn't Thor. Thor patted the goose one last time. "Alas, while I understand your intent in forcing proximity, I'm afraid this conversation would go better were my brother able to escape it should he wish."

The goose warbled and hopped off Thor's lap. It retrieved the keys. It hissed at Loki, then toddled off in its charmingly strange way.

"I can't believe you'd like such a troublesome creature," Loki said, brushing his robes off and smoothing out the wrinkles once he was freed. He gave an expression of reconsidering. "No, actually, I can. You've always had terrible taste."

Thor took Loki's wrist, where metal had rested, gently in his hand. Loki allowed it, which gave Thor hope. Thor said, "Brother, I have loved many troublesome creatures." Thor smiled, trying to convey sincerity along with charm. "But there is one troublesome creature I have always loved most of all."

The goose had been trying to help, but in the end, it was entirely unnecessary. Loki was free to run, but he stayed. He drew closer. 

Yes, the goose had been trying to help: but it was for the best that it had gone. What followed was for them alone.


End file.
